Second Base
by empty-the-sky
Summary: "Hey, you broke up with me. It is none of your business whose naked bosom I'm smooshing around like pizza dough." A little story inspired by The Separation Oscillation.


" _Hey, you broke up with me. It is none of your business whose naked bosom I'm smooshing around like pizza dough."_

* * *

 **Greetings, fellow earthlings!**

 **The Separation Oscillation is one of the hardest episodes to watch, but as usual, I overthink things and interpret his words as they have reached at least the second base when they broke up. LOL.**

 **Anyway, happy reading.**

 **Sadly, I do not own The Big Bang Theory nor its characters otherwise we would have seen all that overthinking I did on the screen.**

* * *

Sheldon and Amy were kissing in Amy's apartment. It was a date night they spent by staying in eating Amy's cooking and watching Sheldon's science fiction movie. Sheldon was okay with the idea, Amy was a great cook and not only for spaghetti with little hot dogs cut up in it, but other meals also—although it did not stop him from requesting her to cook his favorite meal as usual. Amy did not mind cooking him that, it was actually pretty good. She also did not complain about letting him chose the movie to watch since he always let her cuddle him during. For both of them, it was a win-win solution.

As time goes by, they found it very difficult to keep their hands off of each other. The movie was somehow forgotten and they were too busy kissing, trying to taste the sweet of the vanilla ice cream Amy got for dessert on each other's tongue. It was no rocket science to know that one of them could go to the kitchen and take the ice cream container from the refrigerator if they still want some more. However, they thought that ice cream somehow tasted better that way.

Despite Sheldon's eidetic memory, he could not recall how they ended up like that—who made the first move, who's tongue was inside who's mouth first, or how he ended up on top of her, pinning her. Not that he complained, not that anyone did. The last thing he remembered was they were cuddling on her couch. He remembered how her hair smelled so good, how her hand caressed his chest and it felt good so he returned the gesture by softly caressing her back to see if she liked it as well. He remembered hearing her sighed contently and pressed herself on him which let him know that she did and he felt himself beaming with pride. He remembered she commented something clever about the movie and instead of being annoyed, he felt like kissing her. So, he did. Come to think of it, it was him who made the first move. But he thought maybe Amy did—why else would she cooked him his favorite meal, gave him his favorite flavor of ice cream for dessert, let him chose the movie, and was being smart and alluring the entire evening?

Regardless, he decided not to think too much about it and simply enjoying the kiss.

Ever since Valentine's day they spent at that vintage train, courtesy of Amy, they started kissing. It was close-mouthed at first and only at the end of the date night. Then he proposed to increase the date night to once a week, arguing they had been dating for a while and once a month date night looked ridiculous (his exact words were: "People will think I'm a cold-hearted man, Amy! Besides, we see each other almost every day, it'll be just like any other day we spend together. Smart, huh?"). What he did not tell her was that he thought about kissing her often and by increasing the date night, he got to kiss her more. It was an innocent white lie, besides Amy liked kissing him too—he knew because she always looked breathless afterward, he did too.

But then, they started kissing at the end of the day even it was not a date night. It started on an ordinary evening when they were having dinner with the gang. Leonard had gone straight after Penny next door with no goodbye, so Amy stayed a little longer to help him cleaned the apartment when the others had left. There was something in her gesture by staying and helping him clean without complaining that made him so grateful for her presence. He did not think much when he just kissed her when she said goodbye to him. Thankfully, she was not mad at his action, instead, she kissed him back before smiling at him and leaving the apartment. It took him some time to realize what he had done, and he was aware that he did not regret his action and even wondering if he could it again tomorrow after dinner with the gang. So, he did and he got the same reaction. He did it again the next day and the next days afterward, and he always got the same reaction from her every single time.

Kissing Amy always felt natural to him. He never had any reservation about it. Not when she drunkenly kissed him before they started dating, not when she happily kissed him after he gave her a tiara, and especially not when he angrily kissed her on the train, which in fact had pulled him toward her and turned the angry kiss into a sincere one. Kissing Amy fascinated and excited him. When Amy's tongue slipped into his mouth the first time, it took him two seconds to decide that he liked it. He let her do it again the next time they kissed, and even braved himself to do the same thing and found himself enjoying it tremendously. Sheldon felt like on cloud nine after they kissed, so he only nodded in a haze when Amy told him that it was called French kiss, which was the first base in dating.

However, as they were kissing that evening on her couch like some randy teenagers, something was bothering his mind. Halfheartedly, he stopped kissing. Looking at her under him, still closing her eyes, he placed a peck on her lips before he said, "Amy, I need to talk to you about something."

Amy's eyes opened in alarmed. It was never a good thing when a man said he needed to talk to his girlfriend in that tone. "What's wrong?"

Realizing her look, Sheldon softened his tone. "Nothing's wrong. I just want to discuss something with you." He cleared his throat. "Although maybe we need to sit down first," he suggested. It was very hard to concentrate when a woman as magnificent as she was under him.

He carefully got off of her and helped her to sit. Amy offered him a glass of water which he accepted gratefully. All the kissing made him thirsty and he also needed to gather his thought and courage. He quickly gulped down the entire glass of water she gave him in one drink.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Amy.

"I remember you told me that when we kiss open-mouthed with our tongues involved, it's called a French kiss. And you said that it's the first base."

"Yes." Amy did not know where Sheldon headed with that conversation.

"I would like to know, you know, the second base."

Amy let out the breath she was holding. "You have no idea how relieved I am. I thought you were breaking up with me or something."

"Amy, why would you think I will do that?" replied Sheldon in surprised.

"I'm sorry. Usually, when a guy says he wants to talk to a girl, it always ends badly. Maybe I've watched too many Penny's chicks flicks."

"That's okay. I understand that as a girl, you just can't help loving the hippy-dippy things. Just, please, don't say it. The thought of us in that situation gives me goosebumps." He shuddered. "Anyway, you haven't answered about what I asked earlier."

"Oh. Oh! It's um… touching or kissing the chest area," she said, blushing.

"Hmm, then we have covered that base. You touched my chest many times, although you never kissed it." He was surprised that he was a little disappointed, he was expecting something more.

"I mean, my chest," she whispered. Her face got redder, and Sheldon realized what she was saying. The blush was contagious as she saw his face became red as well.

"Oh, um, I see. Yeah, we never did that. I mean your chest is almost always pressed to mine every time we kiss or hug but I never intentionally touch it or, or… kiss it," he replied.

"Yeah."

That was the most awkward exchange they ever did. It was even smoother when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"So, um, can we try it?" he asked.

"Y-you want to try it?"

"Yes. I mean, only if you agree."

"S-sure."

"Um, very well."

Sheldon did not know where to start, so he scooted closer to her until his knee bumped into hers and he suddenly felt very shy—even though he was hovering above her a few minutes ago. Still, he intended to continue his mission. He lifted his left hand to reach her right breast. His hand was shaking but he did not stop. He cupped her breast at first, feeling the round texture with his palm. He braved himself to squeeze it a little, Amy let out a small gasp and it made him felt more confident, so he squeezed a little harder. Feeling bold, he lifted his other hand to reach the other breast and performed the similar move. Both of his hands were now on her breasts, over her clothes. He wondered if Amy would let him touched her under the clothes. He wanted to feel the softness of her skin.

Sheldon stopped his ministration and put his hands back on his lap. Amy did not say anything and only looked him as if studying him. He cleared his throat to cut the tension. "Can I, um, can I see them?" he almost whispered.

"Y-you want to see them?" she asked, surprised.

"I know I've seen you naked before, but you were sick at that time. And since we're trying to complete the second base, I think now's the right time. A-and then, maybe I could touch them again without any barrier." When she gasped, he understood her reaction as disapproval. "I-if you let me, of course. That's okay if you don't want to," he added quickly.

Amy often visualized about Sheldon touching her all the time. She knew her boyfriend had aversion to physical contact and she understood. But lately, he was getting better. They kissed now, open-mouthed. She had his tongue in her mouth and vice versa. And while he still often complained about holding her hand because he thought it was sweaty, he did not mind kissing, hugging, or cuddling with her. Still, she never imagined that Sheldon would ever touch her like that, or even want to touch her. "No, it's okay," she said.

She nervously unbuttoned her sweater and shrugged it off. She unbuttoned her shirt next. However, she let her shirt still on since she was not confident being completely topless in front of him. She suddenly felt very shy so she looked down at her lap.

"May I?" asked Sheldon, lightly brushing his hand on the front of her shirt.

"Yes."

He carefully pulling aside the unbuttoned shirt, revealing the nude color bra she wore. He carefully took off the shirt off of her. The nude color against her pale skin gave the impression as if she wore nothing. It was almost too much for him but Sheldon was craving for more. "Um, I want to…"

"Oh, right." She unclasped her bra.

"Wow!" Sheldon exclaimed when her bare breasts greeted him.

Amy paid attention to his reaction. She wondered if he liked what he saw.

"Do you give me permission to touch them?" he asked.

Amy had trouble to read his face but decided to let him. "Yes."

Suddenly, both of his hands were on her breast, squeezing them a little at first. He still did not say anything and his face was still unreadable, but he did not stop. In fact, he squeezed a little harder and fondled her nipples which turned hard instantly. It felt so good she let out an involuntary moan, "Oh, God!"

He stopped his ministration. "I don't like that."

Amy's heart fell. She had been looking forward to this moment for a long time only to find out that he hated it. Still, she did not want to push him, so she pretended to be strong and said, "It's okay. You don't have to do it again if don't like it."

"What? No! I like the touching part, a lot more than I thought I would. They're so soft and squishy, like pizza dough. Only better because they aren't covered in flour."

"But you said you hate it."

"I didn't say I hate it. I said I don't like it."

"Isn't it the same? That's why I said you don't have to do it again." Amy was confused now. And cold, since she was still topless.

"I mean I don't like that you mentioned God when I do it," he explained. "I'm the one who's fondling your bosoms, Amy, not God. It's my name you should have said. Give the credit to me."

Amy did not expect that he would talk with that authority about their intimate activity and she found it very sexy. "Hoo!" It was out before she could shut her mouth.

Luckily, Sheldon misunderstood her reaction. "Me, Amy. I want you to scream my name if it feels good. Okay?"

Amy was too stunned to respond so she only nodded.

"Good. Now, can I touch your breasts again while kissing you?"

Amy nodded again.

"Verbal consent, Amy."

"Yes."

Sheldon kissed her again, but Amy was ready, and she eagerly reciprocated. Not long after, she felt his hands on her bare breasts, kneading them. This time, Amy screamed his name.

* * *

 **And there's that. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Happy holidays!**


End file.
